Lucius Galba
Lucius Galba Commander of the Armies of the Roman Republic General of the Rapax Legion http://www.dreamworksfansite.com/gladiator/storyline/gladiator119a.jpg" Full Name Lucius Decimus Galba Born 339 BC Arpinum, Southern Latium Died Not Deceased Successor None Consort Ishara Children None Royal House House of Galba Father Marcus Cornelius Galba Mother Lucia Superbus Lucius Decimus Galba is widely regarded as one of Rome’s Greatest Heroes and Military leaders. He holds the position of Commander to the Armies of the Roman Republic, Rome’s highest Military command. He is the Legate of the Rapax Legion, which along with the Valde Flax Legion is the premier fighting force of Rome’s army. Along with Consuls Gracchus Scipli and Gaius Crispus he had a major hand in the removal of the then current Dictator, the ailing Oppius Bellicus with a view to restoring the Republic to its former glory with himself at its head. Early Life He was born into a wealthy and powerful family. He was the eldest of three children and was taught in the arts of Rome from an early age. His father, Marcus Cornelius Galba held the office of Praetor from 344BC to 340BC before becoming Consul in 337BC. Lucius accompanied his father to the forum and slowly became well versed in the ways of the Senate. However much of his childhood was spent in private study, as his family paid for scholars to teach Lucius Ancient History, Greek and the basics of strategy and tactics. Form the age of ten he began to learn the basic rule and styles of combat. At the age of 16, he began his apprenticeship at the Senate. Shortly after, his father secured him a post at the Temple of Jupiter. This was an exceedingly important role within Roman society and he quicker rose to the position of Pontifex within the Temple. Military Career At the age of 18, he began his military career. He was plunged straight into the middle of the Second Samnite War. Given the rank of Military Tribune and placed in command of a small units comprising of Hastati and cavalry, he assisted in many minor battles near his hometown in southeast Latium. At the age of 22, he was given command of a several Roman Maniples, but was unable to stop the disaster of Caudine Forks where the two Roman Consuls surrender to the Samnites Forces. Then in 320BC he was made a member of the Senate and became a Knight of Equestrian Order. This unusual action by the Senate was due to loss of several important Senate figures at the hands of Samnites Forces including the two disgraced Consuls who took there own lives shortly after the defeat. He took part in the major victory over the Samnites in 320 BC but barely escaped with his life at the crushing defeat at Lautulae. He fought a number of defensive actions, barely succeeding to defend Rome from the massing Samnite hordes. Then in 311 BC, the Etruscans declared war on Rome. Galba at the age of 31 was given command of a Roman Field Army and order to crush the Etruscan threat. Here he showed his true nature, driving through Etruria; he won several crushing victories and captured the key towns of Arretium, Clevsin and Felathri. Later that year, with the Samnite Rebellion crushed and almost all Italy under Roman rule, Lucius entered the Senate and was granted the office of Praetor. About the player Lucius Galba in EoA is played by Chris Baldwin. English and Proud! He is Rome’s Faction Leader, dragged over from Total War Centre by Leonida in October 2006. He has a great interest in Ancient History especially in Roman History, focusing particularly on Rome’s Mighty Legions and its greatest Servant Gaius Julius Caesar. Outside of EoA he is a lifelong supporter of his local football Team Burnley FC and for all the Americans out there, a devoted follower of the San Francisco 49ers. Category:Characters